blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hand
The hand is where you store cards in a match before they are summoned. In a match, both players start with 5 cards already drawn and naturally draw one card at the start of the turn. Technically, you will have six cards in your hand at the start of the turn. You can only have a maximum of ten cards in your hand at a time. When you draw a card with a full hand, the drawn card gets destroyed. Reveal A hand can be revealed. Reveal causes the hand to show what cards you have to the opposing player. For example, JadeFlames shows the opponent's hand. While revealing is not very effective in terms of gameplay, revealing gives you information to use. That information may include: * What is the deck's win condition? * What does the opponent have that is summonable? * What threats does the opponent have in the hand? * What will the opponent will do next? Using this information, you might work around the opponent to give you a strategic advantage. A fighter might be returned to the hand. When a fighter is returned, the fighter will have its current stats when it was returned, along with the amount of turns it is locked. To summon it again, you need to spend icons. Using the hand to your advantage A match does not take place on just the board. It can also affect other factors as well. The hand is one of them. Here are the ways you can manipulate the hand into your advantage. * Nightmares: Nightmares are actions that cannot be discarded, costs white icons, and costs part of your life when cast. These cards also take up space in the hand. While this may seem useless, having too much of them will destroy any other cards drawn with a full hand. * Acceleration of Fatigue: Some cards draw cards for the enemy, which is useless to a normal player's eye. However, you can use it to your advantage. Having the enemy draw cards than it needs to can lead to the enemy's demise of fatigue late-game. This can also lead to the enemy discarding cards in order to keep up with the demand. Bereghost is known for this. * Card Draw: Let's say you have a terrible hand and you have no answer to the opponent's cards. Card draw is here to help. You can speed up card draw to your advantage, having the chance of drawing cards you can summon and use. Card draw is one of the most useful things you can have, and can be drastically OP if used right (see Turbo Shed, a legacy deck). * Reveal: Despite not being the most effective downsides, you can use the information to your advantage. When the opponent's hand is revealed, you know what would happen next. * Return: You might return a fighter, either to your ally to make it usable again, or to an enemy fighter to get rid of it for a few turns. Category:About The Game Category:Battle Mechanics